1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to garden tools; and, more particularly, to a hydraulically actuated tool which utilizes water under pressure from a garden hose to actuate a cutting element to thereby cut branches or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of garden tools are known for cutting branches or the like. Such tools do not work well on branche over a particular diameter. Other tools require a great forc to cut large diameter branches, such force being beyond that of many people, such as women and children. Still other branch cutting tools wear quickly or the blades are knocked out of alignment in attempting to cut branches over a certain diameter. All such tools require the grasping of a pair of handles to move two blades together to cut a branch between the blades.
There is a need for a branch cutting tool which can cut quickly and easily branches of a relatively large diameter. Such a tool should provide a force independent of that of the operator to effect such cutting.